


Cutesy

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Love Confessions, Romance, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Madalena chooses to reject the D'Dew, and Gareth is there to meet her confession with his own.





	Cutesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



Gareth was utterly stunned as the glint faded from Madalena’s eyes after Wormwood collapsed to the ground dead. “You turned down unlimited power for me.”

Madalena collapsed onto her throne, arms limp, her expression miserable. “I know!” she said. “What’s wrong with me?”

“You’re in love,” he said. “And to hell with it, so am I!”

He sat down beside her on the ground. Nearby, Isabella and Galavant were celebrating, and she grunted in disgust.

“Promise me we’ll never be so…cutesy."

“I swear on my sword. Both of ‘em,” he said. She groaned at his joke and kissed him.


End file.
